


[Podfic of] Better Half, by dollsome

by shiningartifact



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann is taking Leslie grocery shopping, because when Leslie goes grocery shopping on her own, she winds up living on Pop-Tarts and frozen mini-cheeseburgers and those Oreo things shaped like tubes that you're supposed to use for straws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Better Half, by dollsome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237278) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Download Link (right-click and save): **[MP3](http://shiningartifact.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5BParks%20and%20Recreation%5D%20Better%20Half.mp3)**

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). I am perpetually in awe of dollsome's ability to write perfectly in character, and this is no exception. Her Leslie and Ann are spot-on. I love the way this explores the nature of their friendship and how funny it is - and that the humor is so exactly Parks and Rec style humor. I had so much fun with this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
